


A World of Color

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Evil Snoke, F/M, Force Soulmates, Gray Jedi, Jedi Reader, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Princess reader, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Soulmates, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: Soulmate AU: (Y/N), princess of Lysatra, has been cursed from a young age by the infamous Supreme Leader Snoke. In hopes to end the last of the Resistance’s allies he happily awaits the day for his curse to enter the last phase. With all things going according to plan Snoke sends his most trusted knight and apprentice, Kylo Ren to finish the job. Little do either of them know however, that things are going to take an unexpected turn.





	A World of Color

In the dim light of the seemingly grand but bare hall Kylo stood with all his attention focused before him. Despite Starkiller’s destruction, Snoke assured he still had a space in which he could speak to his apprentice. Though rather than a hologram, Kylo was looking directly into the sunken eyes of the humanoid he called master. Snoke shifted his boney hand slightly, observing it for a moment before he spoke.

“Do you know why I have called you here today?”

Opting not to nod Kylo simply stared at his master, “Yes.”

Snoke smirked as he turned to face Kylo. Though Kylo was accustomed to his masters appearance, the sight would send chills down anyone else’s spine.

“As I knew you would. …Today is the day in which we get one step closer to destroying the Jedi, as well as the Resistance.”

Snoke straightened himself in his seat as a more mischevious but subtle smirk settled onto his face.

“Lysatra has long been a sympathizer for the Resistance and a known home to force users and former padawans alike.”

Instantly Kylo stopped the horrid memories from playing in his mind once again. It was as if his subconcious was programmed to replay the fateful evening every time the word was uttered. What was done was done and he was onto a far greater path. Wasn’t he?

“Their beloved princess is not only intelligent, but a rare force user. A balance within herself. Mastering both the light and dark without claiming either as a refuge. Word has already surfaced that they wish to send her to Skywalker, further train her in her abilities. With her Skywalker would double his odds of defeating us. That is where you come in, my wise apprentice.”

Kylo straightened his shoulders, as if in an interview for the first time.

“As you know, in my own ability, I placed a curse of the force upon her through a tainted kyber crystal. Now after years of waiting, she has finally fallen into a deep, unshakeable sleep. That, however, is not good enough. We need to be sure Skywalker gains no more assets whatsoever. She must be rid of.”

“Yes Master.”

“You will go to Lysatra, find the princess and finish this. As for anyone else in your path, kill them.”

“Yes.”

“This task will bring us great success.”

Kylo bowed his head slightly, “I assure you that I will not fail.”

Snoke’s expression suddenly fell stern as he settled back into his seat.

“I would certainly hope not. Go.”

With another respective bow Kylo regarded Snoke before instantly turning on his heel. Considering his newly acquired training, being even more powerful than before he was more than confident. This time around, nothing would come in his way.

* * *

 

A faint presence of sunlight came through the window panes, bringing more life to the dust effortlessly floating through the air. It had been weeks since anyone had dared touch your room. With you fast asleep, tucked into your large bed and hands laid over your abdomen, your family watched over you with heavy hearts. It had always lingered in the minds of everyone in the kingdom that this day may come, yet they had always held an optimistic dream that it never would. That it was simply words to rattle them and not a physical manifestation of any sort. Gently your mother brushed a stray hair from your forehead, pushing it back into place. Your father sighed at the sight. Despite what pain he felt it would never compare to what your mother felt. Seeing you like this. Taking a few steps closer to your mother he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Dear…perhaps it’s time to consider calling in others.”

Your mother turned to your father, her brows furrowed and her expression visibly agitated.

“Others? You want to have the palace call upon a cluster of random suitors in hopes that something will actually happen?”

“Well yes that is how this curse is supposed to work!”

“In such a lewd manner?”

“What else are we to do?”

“Destroy the kyber she touched.”

“There is no point if it has already cursed her. What if it kills her?! We need to bring in the suitors!”

“(Y/F/N) it could be anyone! No suitor we choose is going to magically be the one who breaks the curse.”

“You don’t know that!”

Your mother huffed as she turned back to you, her heart falling heavy in her chest.

“(Y/M/N), we need to at least try.”

“…I don’t want her years to be spent with a flurry of strangers kissing her as they please in hopes that one will work.”

“Neither do I…but I also want our daughter back.”

Your mother sighed as her head tilted slightly, gazing at you solemnly. Though you still had a luminious presence even in your sleep, it was not the same. The energy in the room as well as the energy around you yourself was not the same.

“I do too.”

Your father nodded as he set his hand gently on your mothers shoulder. Attempting to withhold tears your mother responded to his touch, laying her hand over his. He placed a chaste kiss to it as she smiled solemnly at you.

“You know, she told me once about a dream she had. One I only wish would come true for her.”

Your father looked to your sleeping frame assuming your mother was attempting to lighten the mood, “What did she say of it?”

“That it was about the legend of soulmates. She had always been skeptical…thinking it was a hoax the elders told the younger generation to marry them off. ….Until recently, when she began confiding in me about it.”

“What was in the dream?”

Your mother smiled, “A pale, very tall young man, in a moonlit meadow. She said he had a red string over the curve of his palm.”

Your fathers eyes widened slightly, “She saw color in this dream?”

Your mother nodded, now genuinely smiling. Though she didn’t want to pressure you into anything nor assume your future, she couldn’t help but to hope that someone, man or woman, would come into your life and love you as you deserved. To know that when she and your father left this life someone would be there with you. Now your father looked to you, a small but happier smile stretching over his lips.

“Perhaps he will find his way here, not just in her dreams.”

Your mother sighed, “Perhaps.”

* * *

 

Night had fallen over Lysatra, a perfect time for Kylo to make his move. Considering just how dark his garments were, he would seemingly blend in with the shadows. Lurking through the palace without a trace of his actual presence to be found except the chilling feeling of being watched. Due to the lack of activity he saw within his range as well, he knew there would be no time more opportune. As if the force was personally making this easier for him. He hesitated for a moment before moving forward, as something in the distance caught his eye. Off to his left was a small pocket of scenery he swore he had only ever imagined in his deepest dreams. The way the moonlight perfectly encompassed it, as if a heavenly being was calling people to it, the way the trees perfectly crested around it. Immediately snapping his head back to its forward position he faintly flared his nostrils. He had no time for such distractions. Not when the palace looked so barren and inviting at this hour.

A smirk easily slipped across his lips as he made his approach. At this rate he would return to Snoke by sunrise and have completed his task. At last he would prove to his master, as well as to himself, his potential and dedication. Despite what had transpired in the past he was not a failure nor any less dedicated. Nothing was going to stand in his way.

* * *

 

With hardly any obstacles in his way Kylo made his way inside the palace, slowly and quietly making his ascent. To his luck there were hardly any guards on duty, most of whom he could quietly knock out for hours. If there was anything that would make this easier it would be the lack of evidence, no sign of a trail and no proof of his presence. It would not only allow him to leave at a quicker pace, but it would leave the palace shaken for days to come. As he reached the last few steps Kylo smirked to himself. He had wondered if the mission was an insult to his intelligence by the Supreme Leader, he soon realized that it was certainly an ode to him. Though it was easy, it was only easy for Kylo himself. No one in the Order was as stealth and swift as Kylo, and no one was even close to being as powerful as he himself was.

Soon the blast door was in Kylo’s view, the lack of security nearly baffling but appeasing him. Perhaps your palace relied too heavily on manpower and not enough on technology like the Order did. Whatever the reasoning behind it, he was certainly grateful for it. Swiftly he retrieved his saber, unclipping it from his side as he ignited it. The blade crackled and hummed as the light just faintly reflected off the dark grey metal. Honing in all of his focus to the controls before him, Kylo lifted his blade and instantly slashed through the panel. Though it was sloppy, it was quick and assured his entry as the blast doors flew open. Due to the way he had slashed through the controls he quickly seized the moment of opportunity and slipped into the room. Just as his cape came into the room, the blast doors shut once again. How many times they would react in such a way, he wasn’t truly sure.

A haunting silence occupied the room, giving it an eerie feeling. A stillness in the air and through the force that could not quite be described. The closest that Kylo could imagine comparing it to was death. The room felt like an eerily peaceful embodiment of death. The small stream of moonlight seeming to act as a spotlight for the center of the room which held nothing but a small round carpet. Likely where the princess did her meditating.

 _The princess_ , he thought to himself.

Instinctively his eyes went to the grand bed sitting against the back wall. There were a few strands of moonlight accentuating the luxurious sheets that laid atop the bed, a rather simple chest sitting at the end of it. Keeping his eyes fixed on it, as if in disbelief he had made it to the final point of his mission this easily. Then again, perhaps even the force willed for it to be this way. He was meant to have this much ease.

Kylo smirked as he slowly made his approach to the large bed frame, like a fox about to narrow in on its prey. His saber slid easily into his grip as he took a few steps closer. Luckily for him, the crackling sounds the saber made would not be of concern. Once Snoke had notified him of the mission he had assured his apprentice how strong this curse truly was. Something that still impressed Kylo to this day. To so easily make the enemy incapable of moving, fighting back. If he was already as powerful as he was, what would powers such as that allow him to do?

With a few more steps Kylo finally made his way to the end of the bed. For a moment his eyes lingered on the chest, contemplating if it should be touched at all. Given the current condition of the princess, it was unlikely that her saber resided there. Thinking of sabers he gripped his tighter, carefully igniting it at his side. Just as he went to lift the saber, Kylo’s eyes traveled up toward the top of the bed.

Expecting to be smug about his next move he instead found himself suddenly frozen. As if time had ceased all in one moment Kylo himself became as still as the room he stood in. Though his insides were reacting in all different ways, he could not find the will to move even an inch. It was as if his airways were constricting, making it difficult to breathe. Releasing a strained huff of air Kylo stared forward with wide eyes.

Laying before him was you, the princess herself. Your (Y/S/C) glowing ever so faintly under the hues of moonlight, your (Y/H/C) hair hidden from the light, your light aqua green dress adorning your folded arms. For the first time in his life, Kylo was seeing color. According to what he knew of the force, that could only mean one thing. One thing he was certain would never come to be and now terrified that it was. His lungs constricted even more, as if his ribs were caving in on them. As if his chest was collapsing in on itself.

“No…it can’t-”

He nearly choked on the air for a moment, feeling himself slip even further into anxiety. How was this happening? How was it even remotely possible that he, Kylo Ren, had a soulmate? Let alone a soulmate on the side of the enemy. Was this a trick? His mind began to run a million miles a minute, the questions streaming by at light speed. Was this a test on behalf of the Supreme Leader? Did he know that Kylo had a soulmate? Had Snoke sent him to kill his own soulmate? Why didn’t he send others? Was Snoke entirely unaware of the whole situation at hand? Kylo then remembered Snoke speaking to him.

_True love? Such a pitiful fallacy for them to believe in._

His heart was now pounding between his ears. Perhaps Snoke truly didn’t know. If he did not himself believe in it, what in any sense would incline him to think Kylo had a soulmate? Was the force playing tricks with him? Now he couldn’t bear to tear his eyes away. The more he looked at you, the more conflicted he felt. He knew his mission was to kill you, but how could he? Even in your death like slumber you held an ethereal presence Kylo was sure would only exist in tales from old holo’s. Even in this state, he could only imagine what you were like in reality. How much you glowed, how your nose crinkled up in a laughter, how you wielded the force, how you defied the traditional roles and abilities of a princess. He shut his eyes tight abruptly. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking of these things, that’s not why he was here. This would do nothing but make his return to the Supreme Leader another failure and a far worse punishment than when he had been beaten by the scavenger. Nothing of what he was imagining would bring him power. Then again he couldn’t help but wonder, what if it could? Snoke had spoken of your abilities. Your force wielding a style and caliber no one on Lysatra could properly train. Yet even with such power, you claimed no side of the force. You were, for lack of a better term, a “free spirit”. No one had laid claim to your potential aside from yourself. What could he achieve with you at his side? To have someone so connected to the force yet so untamed. It may not have been the conventional route, but it was certainly a possibility.

He grunted faintly, “Kriff.”

His eyes focused on your face again as his breathing grew heavier. He had to make a decision and he had to make it quick. Between the trail of personnel he had left behind, the destroyed blast door panel and ominous command shuttle sitting off in the distant woods, it was only a matter of time before someone came to discover his presence. If he wanted to end this, he needed to do it quickly. The leather of his gloves squeaked against the hilt of his saber as he tightened his grip, as if reminding himself of its purpose and presence. He could do this, he could complete this task. He shook his head suddenly, as if trying to shake the flurry of thoughts away. If he could clear his mind for at least a moment maybe he could find it in himself to just go forth. The moment he opened his eyes however, he found himself drawn right back in. Your peaceful expression only capturing his focus more than the chaos within his mind for at least a moment. Even a man such as himself knew that you had him bewitched. Though he had never experienced such a phenomenon from the force before, he knew this was different. Abruptly his eyes scanned your face, stopping at your lips. Almost instantly he remembered Snoke’s words.

_Only to be lifted by the kiss of her one true soulmate. Gullible, all of them._

No matter what he tried to think of instead, he couldn’t pull his mind away from those words. Or more so, the one. Kiss. As much as he hated to admit it he was more than aware of the growing temptation to do just that. How could he not be tempted by lips as soft in appearance and so alluring as yours. His soulmate’s.

“No.”

He grit his teeth together, suddenly feeling a tense pressure in his temples. Almost as if his mind was ready to explode, words and images clouded his focus. His struggle to make a decision seemed to play out physically through his train of thought. Chaotic and consuming. Straining with all his might he attempted to stop the madness only to fall short. The voices got louder, fighting against him. The onslaught of images and ideas couldn’t be stopped now despite his efforts.

“Kriff!”

In an instant he switched off his saber and dropped it on the floor beneath him. Swiftly he made his way to the side of the bed, seating himself on the edge of it rather roughly. Suddenly he leaned down towards you, sweat practically forming on his pale forehead in the process. Soon enough his lips touched yours, nearly making his gut flip. The moment itself felt as though he were living an alternate reality. An alternate reality that felt like just barely getting a grasp on what bliss must be. For once in his life his mind went almost entirely silent, the only relevant thing being the sensation of his lips brushing against yours. His eyes slowly drifted shut, reveling in the feeling. Your lips were even softer than they appeared, your scent even in this state was like a fresh gardenia. Though Kylo had never imagined any such feelings or things, it was certainly heavenly to experience. Suddenly he felt a shift in the force. Slowly he pulled away as his eyes began to open once again. To his surprise, though it shouldn’t have been, your eyes were just barely fluttering. Sitting still with anticipation, almost entraced, Kylo watched as your lashes slowly began to move once again. Your (Y/E/C) irises ever so subtly revealing themselves to him. The color instantly had Kylo stunned. He had never imagined such colors to exist before, despite hearing descriptions.

Softly your eyes began to open, the room around you still seeming hazey. All you knew of your surroundings was that it was the evening and you were inside your bedroom. As you awoke further you could feel your grip on the force returning, your mind becoming as sharp as it had always been. That’s when you took note of the other presence in the room. Something was there, and it was undeniably strong in its signature. Feeling your vision return to its normal state you just barely began to scan the room. Nothing appeared different, aside from the specks of dust floating through the air. As your eyes moved forward however you felt a cold sensation run down your spine. Someone was in fact in your room. Instantly your eyes shot wide open as your body went upright. Of course that’s where the force signature was coming from. But how did they even possibly get into your room?

“WHO ARE YOU?!!”

Kylo jumped slightly at your voice and furrowed his brows, “Ssshh!”

“Don’t shush me in my own palace who the hell are you?!”

“Now that you’re awake I assume you would know.”

“No I don’t know! Now answer me!”

His teeth grit faintly. Weren’t you supposed to be grateful that you were finally among the living again? Had it not been for his impulse decision you would remain in that slumber for stars only knew how long.

“Kylo Ren, I broke your curse!”

You scoffed, hoping that at least if you put on a front he wouldn’t know that you now felt threatened. How was the Kylo Ren in your bedroom? Who on this planet would be foolish enough to let him in? Or a better question, who was dumb enough to allow him into your personal bedroom?

“No you didn’t. That’s not possible.”

“How else would you be awake?”

“The force willed it.”

“You know that’s not how this works.”

“Neither of us know that.”

He groaned, “You know I’m right!”

“I don’t see any color Ren! Isn’t that a tell tale sign of this crap?!”

Just as you were about to spring up from the bed you suddenly noticed Kylo slipping off one of his gloves. He stripped them off with little to no hesitation before reaching into a compartment of his garbs, revealing a rather shiny blade. Your heart began to race even faster.

“What are you doing?”

Without verbalizing or even acknowledging your question, Kylo just barely grazed the blade over the curve of his palm. You gasped faintly. What in stars was he doing?

“What are you- why?!”

Finally making eye contact with you once again, Kylo put his palm before you. His eyes were filled with intensity, his teeth just barely gritting together.

“What do you see?”

Your brows furrowed. What do you see? What were you supposed to say? It was a hand. A rather large hand, but still nothing special. Looking down at his palm you were about to scoff at him until you felt a chill run down your spine. There was something to take notice of, just barely trickling down his pale flesh. Something you had seen before.

“…Red.”

Miraculously it was the first time you were ever seeing color. The first time being with a man shrouded entirely in black and so pale you would have hardly noticed the pigment that was there. The dream you had long pondered over almost exactly unfolding before you, with Kylo Ren himself. With disbelief still washing over you, you looked up to Kylo with your brows faintly furrowing.

“You…you’re really-”

“Your soulmate.”

Feeling as though your heart had leaped into your throat you began shaking your head, “No, no, no that can’t be possible. Not…not you. I-I…this must be a nightmare.”

Kylo’s jaw tensed slightly, “You know the legend, you know I’m right and you are most certainly awake. You know it to be true.”

Attempting to collect yourself and even your breathing you slowly tried to focus on something else. The process alone felt nearly impossible. How were you supposed to think about anything else?

“The dreams…did you not have them before?”

Your heart nearly stopped at the mere mention of it, “How do you know about that?”

His adams apple subtly bobbed in his neck, “Because I’ve had them too. …We’ve met before.”

“You…you’re the man in the meadow?”

He kept still, obviously having no idea what he appeared like in your own dreams.

“And you’re the woman in the meadow.”

Suddenly it felt as though your whole body was trembling. How was it even possible that your dreams mirrored each other? All you had known was the little bits of information your grandmother would give you, not the full extent of this legened. Now it was going far deeper than you had imagined. Far deeper than you thought you wanted to go knowing Kylo Ren.

“I can’t be-”

“You are!”

You turned to look at him when suddenly something dawned on you. He was anxious. In a moment of catching him off guard you caught a glimpse of what he truly felt. The master of the Knights of Ren, the Jedi Killer himself was afraid. Afraid of what you weren’t entirely certain. From the urgency and crack in his voice however, you were sure it had to do with your possible rejection. The force did not subject you to this one person, though it made no promise of fulfilling your desires otherwise.

You cleared your throat, “I know…I just…you of all people.”

“Please try to contain your enthusiasm princess.”

You huffed slightly, was the infamous knight of Ren actually making you amused? Kylo Ren of all the people in the galaxy?

“I don’t mean to be offensive I just, was not expecting you to be my …soulmate. …The enemy…my soulmate.”

Kylo sighed, bowing his head slightly, “I wasn’t expecting it either.”

Observing him for a moment as you collected your thoughts, you sighed. The more observed his features, the more you found yourself interested in them. Though typically they wouldn’t have been what you described in an ideal soulmate, he was certainly handsome in his own right.

“The force does work in mysterious ways.”

Kylo looked over to you with a neutral expression, appearing as though he wanted to smile. Suddenly you both snapped your attention towards the door, as if hearing a sound. Both of you could sense a presence, growing closer and closer.

“I need to leave.”

You turned to Kylo, “You what?!”

“I need to leave before I’m seen.”

“Leave? You’re going to just leave me here after revealing that you’re my soulmate?”

Kylo looked you over, his expression at least subtly shifting. You hoped that to some extent he understood your frustration. You had been stuck in this curse for months, your family fearing for your life and you yourself fearful of what would happen next. Now that you had been awoken by your soulmate, you couldn’t possibly imagine him leaving so soon. Despite the reality of who he really was. Perhaps it was better to spend time separated, force yourself to digest the reality of the situation.

“It’s better for both of us if I simply disappear.”

“Disappear?”

“We’ll meet again.”

“What should I tell my family? They were there when the Supreme Leader cast this over me.”

Kylo thought for a moment, his brows furrowing in concentration. After a moment of silence he finally met your eyes again.

“Tell them that with your force abilities you were able to awake yourself. People who have not studied the force don’t know much of it.”

You nodded, “I suppose they’ll believe that.”

Swiftly he stood from your bed, getting his saber into his grip once again. Turning to you from where he stood his eyes met yours, his irises almost changing in appearance. Though you couldn’t be absolutely certain, as he had his guard up again, you swore he looked glum. Deep down inside, just maybe, he didn’t want to leave either.

“Take care of yourself princess.”

Just as he turned on his heel you leaned forward, a sense of urgency running through you.

“Wait! When will I see you again?”

He paused for a moment, looking off to the side as if pondering what to say. Truthfully he didn’t know when he would return. He wasn’t even sure if a return was going to be possible once he informed the Supreme Leader of his failure to kill you. Suddenly as his eyes shifted to the left his attention was captivated. A small smirk spread across his lips.

“In our dreams.”

You scoffed with a roll of your eyes, “I’m serious Ren, when?”

He turned to look at you over his shoulder, the smirk still on his lips.

“You’ll know.”

Your brows furrowed as he turned away once again towards the blast doors. With a swift glide of his hand he forced your broken door open causing sparks to sprinkle down the stairwell as he did. You cringed at the sound but kept watching him intently as he sauntered off down the staircase. Once again he disappeared into the darkness. Moments later you found yourself looking out the window, as if the force was pulling you towards it, staring up into the glistening night sky. Though it was a gorgeous sight by itself you soon found where the pull was coming from. Off in the distant treeline was a black shuttle ascending towards the sky, nearly invisible to anyone not paying close attention. You watched as it disapeared into the distance, his words still echoing in your mind.

_“You’ll know”._


End file.
